


i promise you this

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Slush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a few words for Melinda as they drift off to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i promise you this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_Words** using the prompts one thousand promises/words pour out like wine

Phil looked over at Melinda’s slumbering form lying next to him. He rolled over to his side propping onto his arms. A small sigh left his lips as he ran his hand down the curve of her body.

“You are beautiful when you are happy you know that,” Phil said with a small on her lips, “not that you aren’t beautiful all the time...it’s just that.” He paused to lean over and place a small kiss on the side of her ear. Melinda stirred a little shifting in her position before stilling again. “Theres something about when you smile, that just...lights up a room. You don’t realize this Melinda but you are the light in my own little world and when you are happy you affirm that.”

He pulled Melinda close now. His hand rested on her belly tracing small circles. She sighed happily as a small smile graced her lips. 

“I promise you..now that you are mine,” He said, “I will never let you be miserable again.” 

He leaned forward and placed a small and gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Good night Melinda,” Phil whispered, “I love you.” 

He closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
